Yuki Juuzou
Background information: Juuzou was born as the third child to Aiz Yuki and adoptive second son to Misaki Uchiha at the Yuki Clan in the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kusagakure%7CLand Hidden in Grass. He of course soon is recognized as the grandson of both Shika Uchiha and Sasaki Uchiha, and also the younger step-brother to both Kaito Uchiha and Aielena Yuki. Not everything has a happy end, Juuzou's birth was premature, he was deemed as too weak for a fetus. Aiz was already weak due to a certain unknown illness she contracted during her pregnancy, this all then led to her imminent death as she was too weakened to sustain herself. Misaki not being capable of doing anything to save his woman after getting her back, could only lament in sorrow as he held Juuzou over her dead body. Full of depression, Misaki would leave the island and his children to his parents who now would take care of and raise them. Juuzou's grandfather, Shika, began to train the boy when he was six years old, however due to the kid's cowardice, he wasn't capable of doing much and decided to do something. The old man then after talking with some friends of him in the Sound Village, sent Juuzou to a low level of the War-Zone torture camp, just to show him how much he needed to be strong and secretly to scare him off. There Juuzou was taken care by some fellow prisoners who claimed they weren't bad at all,The boy was tortured day in and day out until feeling pain was something that simply wasn't much to him anymore. The little boy wasn't a coward after all this time, but now he would use violence if needed and has a high tolerance for pain. By calling Misaki again, Sika was capable of taking out Juuzou from the prison, but this was seen by almost everyone else as Juuzou surviving his stay in it, earning him the alias of First Escapee of The Land of Pain despite being only a kid. Seeing the newly changed Juuzou, Shika again got another decision, he would take advantage that he had an old friend who could take care of the boy. And that close and secret friend was none other than Mr.Kawaiisum , he was a completely odd but powerful shinobi and was living within Kusagakure. The odd Shinobi showed him many things about life, how it was out there, how it was back in the past, and how it changed over all years. All the while, teaching him how to write properly, and even use his own signature ninjutsu and even went as far as to teach him Barrier Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu. Mr. Kawaiisum would also tell his foster son about many stories and tales harbored by this great planet known as Earth, Juuzou got to know about Villages, other Jutsu and even Shinobi. It was then that he looked at the world with different eyes, now he was much more uninterested, free-going, determined whenever he actually was looking forward to something and kind of sarcastic. Personality: Juuzou normally has a quiet and sleepy disposition, but he becomes a lot more lively when discussing "certain topics" and concentrates hard when thinking of strategies. Juuzou is shown to be very laid back, sleeping on the job and taking breaks often. Juuzou is mainly characterized by his sarcastic enthusiasm and tendency to be awake. Juuzou is both a rather calm and carefree person. He gives off a rather mellow disposition, not getting truly mad very often. He has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off while thinking and taking long pauses during his conversations to think about everything he wants to say. He sometimes even sleeps while standing and forgets to breath when he's thinking. He can be kind and reassuring but becomes eerily serious at particular moments, sometimes causing his pupils to change their normal color from being a grayish-blue to being an icy blue. He is also very observant; Though usually a laid-back, jovial, humble and eccentric man, Juuzou shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents. Juuzou is also a very mysterious man, and combined with his use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, make it very difficult to discern his thoughts. Many find his demeanor and appearance rather unsettling and there are very few who were willing to trust him. Juuzou usually ends his sentences with a negative note even though he actually means to compliment someone or cheering someone, such as "...I think", or "Maybe...". Kaito Uchiha once said that sometimes he wishes that Juuzou would end his positive sentence with a positive note. Juuzou is very open with his companions and friend, while slowly grows fond of them. He can also be protective and supportive when he sees friends need it. He is also considerate of their personal space and respects their decisions even if he doesn't agree with them. In missions or in battle; He is patient, obedient and smart. If he does not see the need of his assistance, he will stand back and chose to observe. Whenever he receives an order from one of his teammates, he usually follows it with no doubts. And lastly, when he follows Kaito's plans and finds himself in a position that gives him the advantage, he's able to figure out a way to defeat his enemies on his own. Behaviour: Intelligent, Lazy, Sarcastic, Observer, Talkative. Nindo: (optional) “If you touch a person, something is born from that interaction, right? Repulsion, anticipation, whatever...” “...I don't think belief and doubt are necessarily opposites. If there's no room for doubt, then there's no reason to believe, is there? If you want to believe in someone...you need to overcome doubt first. Belief without doubt...is simply a lie.” “This world... is just to small.” Weapon of choice: None Strengths: Chakra Manipulation & Ninjutsu Weaknesses: Shurikenjutsu & Bōjutsu Weapon Inventory: N/A Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4 ''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 12 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ''' '''Total: 32 Pieces Used Armor Chart: Speed Chart: Strength Chart: Roleplaying Library: Juuzou's Test Mission: Juuzou The Guide (Mission) Juuzou and Suzume: Slippery Toads (Mission) Juuzou and Suzume: Help out at the hospital (Mission) Approved by: Light Ranton (talk) 04:31, February 18, 2016 (UTC)